This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) is a common disorder affecting 6-10% of women reproductive age. Women with PCOS are at significantly higher risk of developing prediabetes and type 2 diabetes (DM2) compared to age- and BMI-matched women. Pre-diabetes and DM2 are frequently underdiagnosed in this population. Women with PCOS often seek medical advice from their obstetrician/gynecologists or primary care providers who may not order additional tests to evaluate their diabetes risk. This protocol explores the use of a noninvasive investigational diabetes screening device (SCOUT) to evaluate diabetes risk in women with PCOS and an age and BMI-matched control population. The SCOUT noninvasively measures skin fluorescence due to the presence of advanced glycation end products (AGE). AGEs are known to be elevated in people with prediabetes and diabetes, as wells as in women with PCOS. This method will be compared to the gold standard method of an oral glucose tolerance test (OGTT) used to evaluate for prediabetes and diabetes. Sensitivity and specificity will be calculated in comparison to the OGTT in addition to other methods of diabetes risk assessment (fasting plasma glucose, HbA1c). Blood pressure, cholesterol levels, and blood markers of diabetes and cardiovascular risk will also be measured. Questionnaires to evaluate patient[unreadable]s preference of diabetes risk assessment will be included. Finally, the risk score provided by skin fluorescence will be corrrelated with other metabolic and hormonal abnormalitities in PCOS (increased adiposity, hyperandrogenemia, hyperinsulinemia, hypoadiponectinemia).